firefandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Napanee Fire Services
Area Served Greater Napanee is a town of 15,000 people located between Belleville and Kingston. It covers an area of 461 square kilometres. Napanee is the largest community and serves as the administrative centre for Lennox & Addington County. The largest employer is a Goodyear Tire plant and there is also a gas-fired power generating station. Highway 401 and two major rail corridors pass through the town as well. Department Profile Greater Napanee operates a composite department. The chief, deputy chief and assistant chief are full-time and there are four full-time firefighters. All are located at the main station in Napanee. The remainder of the staffing is provided by approximately 72 volunteer/POC firefighters. History The Town of Greater Napanee was created in 1999 through the amalgamation of the Town of Napanee, the Township of Adolphustown, the Township of North Fredericksburgh, the Township of South Fredericksburgh and the Township of Richmond. The fire service for the various municipalities had been merged in the late 1970s, so amalgamation brought little more than a name change. The Roblin station dates back to the mid-1970s. Post-amalgamation, the Dorland station was built to improve coverage in the southern portion of the municipality. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 66 Advance Avenue, Napanee Built 1992 :Pump 811 - 2019 KME Panther MFD Challenger (1250/820/15A) (GSO#10853) (ex-stock unit) :Ladder 811 (3-61) - 2003 Seagrave Marauder (1250/400/100' rear-mount) :Rescue 811 (5-62) - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable walk-in :Tanker 811 - (12-67) - 2013 Kenworth T370 / Eastway (?/2500) :Car 811 (11-56) - 2011 Ford Taurus :Car 812 (11-55) - 2011 GMC Sierra :Car 813 (11-54) - 2011 GMC Sierra :(10-53) - 2010 Chevrolet Sierra 1500 utility 'Fire Station 2' - 3266 County Road 41, Roblin Built 2015 :Pumper 821 (9-64) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway (1050/800/?A) (ex-Pump 811) :Tanker 821 - 2007 GMC C8500 / Eastway tanker (port./1500) 'Fire Station 3' - 2956 South Shore Road, Dorland Built 2008 :Pump 831 - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Tanker 831 (15-59) - 2015 International WorkStar / Eastway (420/2500) :Squad 831 (9-51) - 2009 Chevrolet 2500HD (ex- Squad 1) : IMG 0776e.jpg|'Pump 2' - 1997 Freightliner FL80, © Hans-Ulrich Raffelt Retired Apparatus :2005 GMC pickup :2000 GMC C8500 / Almonte tanker (250/1700) :1999 GMC C8500 / 2001 Almonte tanker (250/1700) (Sold to Fanny Bay Fire Department) :(95-58) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M5910) (ex-Pump 821) :1997 GMC 3500 4x4 light rescue (ex- Rescue 3) :(91-57) - 1991 Spartan Diamond / Almonte pumper (1050/800) (SN#5838) (Sold to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1983 GMC / PK Welding step van rescue :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1144) :1978 GMC C6500 / Almonte tanker (Sold to Alnwick / Haldimand Township Fire and Rescue) :1975 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/300/75' mid-mount) (SN#T75-132) :1971 Ford L900 / 1986 Almonte tanker (-/1200) (Sold to Stone Mills Fire Department) External Links Greater Napanee Fire Services Station Map Category:Lennox & Addington County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus